The number of available models of smartphones and tablet computing devices has grown exponentially during the last few years. The various models of smartphones, tablets, and other computing devices frequently have different hardware configurations, even when the devices are configured to execute the same operating system. For example, different smartphone models based upon the ANDROID operating system might include different processors, different amounts of memory, and different peripheral devices, such as cameras, global positioning system (“GPS”) sensors, and others. These devices might also include significant variations in software configurations. For example, some models might be configured with different versions of the ANDROID operating system and/or with different software installed on the devices by the manufacturers of the devices. Smartphone and tablet devices executing other operating systems from other manufacturers might also include great variations in hardware and software.
The significant variation in the software and hardware configuration of smartphone, tablet, and other types of computing devices can make it difficult for developers to create programs that execute properly on a wide range of devices. For example, a developer might test the operation of their program on a single device that they own. It is, however, usually cost prohibitive for a developer to purchase many physical devices to use for testing. A program that does not execute properly can be frustrating to both the developer and to the customers that purchase the program.